


Almost deja vu

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can you never stop talking when I ask you to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost deja vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Weekend Challenge Reward for [](http://phoenixwytch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://phoenixwytch.livejournal.com/)**phoenixwytch**

“I told you” Steve grabbed the wrist with the pointing finger and twisted until the follow through of the motion had Danny thrown against the Camaro. Almost deja vu. “to stop. Why can you never stop talking when I ask you to?”

“Let me up.”

“No, you are going to listen. SHUT UP AND LISTEN, DANNO!” Steve held Danny as firmly as he could. Fully prepared for retaliation from his partner, ready to duck and twist away in reaction. “She is my mother. Whatever she’s done, whatever she hasn’t done, she is still my mother. I know I’m screwed up, but so are most people. YOU need to stop acting like you’re my jealous wife and trying to force me to choose between you.” He eased up his hold. “How do I choose between you and my mother, between my... best friend and her? You shouldn’t put me there. But you can never let anything go!”

Danny relaxed his body in defeat and let his forehead clunk against the car’s hood. “I’m sorry. I..” Danny turned when Steve let go, leaned against the warm metal. _I want you to value me more than you do her. I want you to trust me more than her. I want you to choose me!_ The emotions played across Danny’s face, but in the end all that came out was, “I’m sorry.”

Which was what Steve needed. He wanted Danny to be a little jealous, he wanted Danny to need to be wanted by him. But he needed Danny to be on his side, and not put Steve in the middle.

Danny stood, reaching for Steve, and Steve let himself be pulled into a hug. “I’m sorry.” Danny repeated. Steve let himself cling to the man and the words.


End file.
